User talk:Fargo84/Archive 13
RE: wiki improvement / attracting editors Hi Fargo. I'd say the wiki is already in good shape. The main page has plenty of useful information. The navigation menu has links to all the important/popular topics. And all the wiki's pages are categorized. A good way to get the wiki noticed and maximize the chances of getting new editors is by applying for a Wikia spotlight. I see that you did that back in April, but the wiki was not approved due to having too many pages marked with the stub template. So the first thing I would recommend is to remove from any pages that are not really short, in order to get the number of stub pages under 150 and thus be approved for a spotlight. (Once you get that done, I would recommend making a new request on that page since that was 3 months ago.) I would also recommend removing the template from these pages. The message on the template could be very off-putting and unwelcoming to potential new editors. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki IRC channel I recently set up an IRC server, and I can set up a channel on it specifically for the wiki so that we can have our own channel instead of just the general Wikia one. –Александр(а) 05:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki domain and home page I can set up a home page for the wiki at a domain such as www.world-war-2.ssu.lt that has links to the wiki, forum, and IRC channel. If Wikia can do it, we could also have the wiki accessible at something like wiki.world-war-2.ssu.lt or www.ww2wiki.ssu.lt. –Александр(а) 01:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Getting Wikia to give us our own domain name Could you please vote here: Forum:Using our own domain name –Александр(а) ( ) 02:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Logistics Officer Hi Fargo, I am interested in the Logistics Officer position. However, since there was no head member listed, I would like to you if I could become one. I can manage portals and other important things on the site, I have the time. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 01:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Would I have to list myself as the Head Member in the Jobs Available page for Logistics Officer? Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 22:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I forgot no citing wikipedia i will try not to do that again CarsonChrismer (talk) 21:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I've been working on JavaScript I'm working on improvements for the MediaWiki layout. I can do things like add links to the user links at the top and make the user link bar fixed position so it's accessible at any point on the page. –Александр(а) ( ) 03:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) JavaScript for recommending MonoBook I just wrote a script that will check to see whether a user is logged in, and then whether they are using the default skin. If they are not logged in or not using MonoBook, it will prompt them log in and use MonoBook or just to use MonoBook. It can be added to MediaWiki:Common.js. if ( wgUserName null ) { alert('You are not logged in! Please log in or create an account if you do not already have one. After logging in, please go to your preferences link \(top of the page\) and set your skin to MonoBook. This is a much better skin that is managed and supported by the wiki developers.') } else if ( skin 'oasis' ) { alert('You are not using MonoBook! Please use the skin MonoBook instead of the default skin! You can change your skin by going to the preferences link at the top of the page and then scrolling down to where you can select the skin that you want to use. Then select MonoBook and click the save button at the bottom of the page. This wiki was designed for use with MonoBook and it is supported by the wiki developers.') } I like the way the default skin was done here, so I'll work on transferring it to MonoBook. I've also written a script for Vector that adds a link to your userspace to the personal links at the top of the page. –Александр(а) ( ) 02:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) MonoBook skin I'm working on it here: User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein/CSS It makes the logo wider so it can accommodate the Oasis logo. –Александр(а) ( ) 04:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Much Appreciated It has been far too long since I've vistited the site and I must say I'm quite impressed with the way this wiki has evolved over time. It had always been my dream to make a legitimate wiki with all knowledge pertaining to World War II, and you have gone above and beyond to make that dream a reality, so I would personally like to commend you for your excellent work soldier. [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 23:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adding Description Section to Manual of Style. Go for it! SENIRAM (talk) 11:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) The Western Front Portal Hi Fargo, I have created the Western Front Portal. However, I need you to check if it is good. I couldn't write much on it because I did not have enough info on the Western Front. So let me know if the Western Front Portal is good and what can be improved. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 22:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ahoy Captain! Anyways, hi. I haven't been around for a while, because of schoolwork and I kind of forgot about the wiki for some time. Anyways, I hope to be around more now. As an Abwehr member, I don't see anything copy-pasted from other sources, glad about that. Good to be back. I just came up with a new banner script I added it here: MediaWiki:Common.js All you need to do to use it is set the variable to true and than the second variable before the script to whatever you want the HTML for the banner to be. It's a great way of having important information that can be displayed to all users, or to do banner exchanges with other wikis. I happen to have a wiki that gets plenty of readers if you'd be interested. –Александр(а) ( ) 04:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Monobook fix I just fixed all the apparent problems that there were with Monobook. It should be good now. Please let me know if anything still needs work. –Александр(а) ( ) 04:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) My Apologies Hey Fargo, I just wanted to apologize for not being as active the last few weeks. I've been unusually busy, but I plan to start doing more here soon. Also, how close are we to the stub goal? It seems like you've really cut the numbers down. Additionally, I noticed a weird banner at the top of every wiki page advertising some fanfiction site. It doesn't look like a normal ad, is it spam of some kind? Anyways, thanks for understanding, and like I said, I should be more active on the wiki pretty soon. Corkeyandpals (talk) 05:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I created the banner as a way of getting information out to users. I also added the promotional banner to it for a banner exchange, if we want to do it. In exchange for the banner, I put a banner on the sidebar of that wiki, which gets a lot of visitors. –Александр(а) ( ) 11:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: The number of views this wiki gets I just wanted to correct something. A Wikia staff member recently told us that we have thousands of visitors per month; I find that this is likely inflated. First, this is probably counting each person's page visits, not necessarily unique visitors. Second, this is probably counting literally any visit the site gets, which is going to include a lot of spambots. Wikis frequently get hit with hundreds per day, so counting them will be an easy way to inflate reader statistics. It's unlikely for the number of views of a wiki at this stage in development to be that high. –Александр(а) ( ) 11:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Header notice Hello. Unfortunately, a sitenotice type header in the Oasis skin isn't allowed. You are free to move that into the article space by using var bannerRef = document.getElementById('WikiaArticle'); instead. For Monobook, you should look in to the feature instead. This feature would not require extra JS on the wiki. If you have any questions or concerns, please direct them to . Rappy 16:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I'll make sure that I design according to that. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Any particular reason it's not allowed? Does the WikiaArticle ID move the banner to inside the article? –Александр(а) ( ) 17:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it will move the notice into the article space. Oasis did away with the traditional Site Notice from Monobook. In Oasis, the best way to tell users of new and upcoming changes is the Community Corner. It will send a notification to all users that shows up in the bottom right of the screen. As for why it's not allowed, our explains in more detail. Specifically: :: Site content pushed down for extra banner or logo space: Please don't add anything that will change the position of "Edited by" dropdown and anything above it. If you want to add a banner, you can do this in the article area, but remember that this will make your content show lower on the page. ::Rappy 18:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the explanation. I'll move it down to the article space in that case then. –Александр(а) ( ) 21:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Banners If you have an ad blocker, you should disable it for this site because it can prevent the banner from showing. Sometimes it's just the images, but sometimes it blocks the entire banner. –Александр(а) ( ) 02:42, September 27, 2013 (UTC) My wiki as an affiliate I don't know if you are in charge of this but I can't help asking. Could you maybe make my wiki an affiliate. Its called the Cold War wiki and its about the cold war. Heres the link: http://thecoldwar.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_War_Wiki CarsonChrismer (talk) 22:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Making an email service for the wiki I can set up an email service for the wiki using Microsoft's Outlook/Hotmail service. I can also make a page on the wiki with an embedded widget for allowing people to register new email accounts. The domain can be something like @world-war-2.ssu.lt. –Александр ( ) 03:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Banner idea Instead of having wide banners, we should have small square banners so we can show several at once without disrupting content too much. –Александр ( ) 03:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Idea for next Improvement Drive Hi Fargo, I know you are probably busy and whatnot, but I wanted to offer a little 2 cents for the Improvement Drive. I suggest the next Improvement Drive to be about the US Navy, because the wiki is honestly missing a ton of pages on the US Navy ships and other things. Just a suggestion. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 02:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Prizes Hi Fargo, Thanks for the honor. I would like the rank up to Petty Officer 3rd Class rank as a reward. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 02:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) For some reason the Petty Officer 3rd Class badge isn't displaying. Any idea why? Nevermind. You fixed it. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 02:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Picture and Landing Craft Hey Fargo, could delete this picture? I uploaded a higher quality version in a different format, so it's no longer needed. Also, I was wondering if we could come up with criteria for the categorization of landing craft types, since some are listed as ship classes while others as ships. I'm thinking we should either put them all in ship classes, or create a new "Ship Types" category to put them in. What do you think? Corkeyandpals (talk) 06:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the clarification. Corkeyandpals (talk) 16:19, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Idea for an affiliate wiki project I've been having an idea for a long time for a historical wiki that would subject new content to approval before it would appear in the article. This way, any information could be trusted as reliable. Anyone would be able to edit and contribute, but only authorized users would be able to add the new additions into the articles, in order to ensure quality. Do you have any interest in this? –Александр ( ) 16:25, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Forum and related project I have a forum here for a WWII site I did if we still need a forum. http://www.worldwar2.ssu.lt/forum/ I can add a series of boards specifically for us on it. Also, I think we could possibly do something as a reward like give author accounts there to people who write really good work here. Really bad signatures We really need to get rid of the signatures that JAF made. As a server side expert, it's really, really bad for the performance of the wiki to have signatures in templates. You can have a template store code for a signature, but it can't place a template into the page. There's a reason the wiki tries to prevent that. –Александр ( ) 00:46, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Stop by my wiki Was up Fargo, I really need some help with my wiki... Do you have any knowledge about the Cold War. If so maybe you could stop by. I kind of want u to be an admin and help me polish up and start the wiki seeing your excellence with this wiki. Stop by heres the link... http://thecoldwar.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_War_Wiki BY!!!!! CarsonChrismer (talk) 22:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) If you do find the time to stop by could you maybe help me out with some cool things and gadgets to put on my wikis home page... Heres the link one more time... http://thecoldwar.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_War_Wiki Thanks!!! CarsonChrismer (talk) 21:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Some Questions For You Hello again Fargo. This time I have a few questions regarding your wiki. First how did you make the sweet logo. Basically I just want to know the fonts and programs and stuff like that. Second is how did you get the background. I got the one I want to use on my wiki to the appropriate size of 1300x1600 but it won't execept it because its over 150kb. How did you get your photo to 150kb. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Stop by anytime: http://thecoldwar.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_War_Wiki Thanks!!! CarsonChrismer (talk) 02:03, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Fargo!!! CarsonChrismer (talk) 18:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Negotiations Please read before automatically reverting. Please allow me back into the community. I did really well for you and I did most of the wikicode. Please just unblock kazazled and maybe give back some rights Unexplained disappearance... Hi Fargo, Sorry that I was gone for a long time. I really didn't have much time to get on here, but now I'm back for sure. Seen some strong improvements. I will continue with my improvements as needed. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 00:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC)